Putting Herself First
by gonnahaveagreatday
Summary: When everyone let her down in Mystic Falls, Caroline decides to go to the one place she knows she'll get help. But it's not as easy as she thinks.
1. Putting Herself First

**To the guests and somesuch who came to this fanfic expecting Klaus and Caroline to automatically hit it off and ride into the sunset while Julie's off playing dolls with Klaus and Cami, might I remind you to keep your patience. And thank you for your hate, which I'm not sure how it actually stayed since this site's got a policy against that I thought. Thank you for coming to the fanfic and taking the time to read.**

 **And if you can't wait until the last letter of this story, you are not my kind of Klaroliner. Good day.**

* * *

She didn't know how she got here; hands on the wheel, driving on a road she knew too well from just staring at it for months on end. But she knew the destination at the end of that road, and what she was leaving behind.

 _She was going to see Klaus. She was leaving Stefan._

So much for Stefan being her soulmate, her last love. She should've kept those terms connected to the one person who deserved them, despite every cell in her body protesting it.

Being pregnant didn't help this situation any, and of course Stefan would try to persuade her this was the 'hormones' talking. Did pregnant vampires get pregnancy hormones?

She turned onto another road and stopped.

She just needed a breather before affirming in her mind what she already knew she had to do.

Find a way to speed up this pregnancy, give the twins to her ex-teacher, and get the hell out of the town she used to call home.

Bonnie hadn't been the surrogate, and she was human, how did this make any sense?

Stefan did not react the way he was freaking well supposed to. He was the calm-minded one, he shouldn't have skipped out, he should've stayed there with her while he collected his thoughts. No matter what he'd say afterward.

Damon was busy helping everyone else; Elena wouldn't believe this when she wrote it all down. Especially how putting the twin babies in her womb was possible. But then, maybe Elena would've thought it was good news. She'd always wanted a family.

Enzo had kidnapped her so she could be tortured by Lily and her 'family'.

No one was going to help her.

Caroline pulled onto the road again and drove. No other cars were around, it was dark and her headlights were basically the only things lighting the way.

She'd snapped Stefan's neck. She didn't tell him what she was going to do but maybe he would figure it out after he woke up.

The road ended at a stop sign, and she could go left, make a circle and get back to Mystic Falls, deal with this nightmare head-on, or she could go right. Go to New Orleans. Find Klaus. He'd help her with anything. Maybe she'd stay.

Oh who was she kidding of course she was going to stay.

Caroline pressed the gas hard and turned right, revving the engine to go double the speed limit. She felt like she was flying to him, as silly as that sounded. But she wanted this now. When the twins were out of her womb, when she gave them to Alaric to raise, when she broke up with Stefan; although, this new move of hers, did she really have to say it? She'd stay in New Orleans this time. Everyone, had failed her. Everyone. And now she didn't have a reason to keep their faith in her. She'd put herself first and stay in New Orleans.

That is, if he still wanted her.

* * *

Having gotten to New Orleans, she started finding a place to park. Which was about as impossible as giving into the voice saying 'go ahead, run him over. Either heal him or hide him.'

Although, the one dancing in the middle of the street with the fuzzy umbrella, not caring about her horn honking, she was pretty close to running him over. That was until she saw someone out of the corner of her eye. The blue eyes, the full lips. Hands behind his back. She stopped completely and just stared at him, until he closed his eyes and turned into a bar. She looked at the bars' title and found a place to park, finally having to compel someone else to move their car.

She walked alongside the parade until she could cut across, and then walked a block back to the bar. She turned into the building and looked around. But she didn't see him.

"Hi." A female voice greeted. She turned to the woman and saw blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail, a pretty shirt she wished she'd found herself, and a take-no-crap attitude written all over her face. Caroline smiled back at her.

"Hi." She replied.

"Can I get you anything?" The woman asked. Caroline steadied her eyes on the bartender.

"No, not a drink thanks. It's hard to explain why, but it doesn't matter." She walked closer to her and locked on her eyes. "I saw Klaus Mikaelson walk in here. Where did he go?" Caroline asked.

"You know you could've just asked me. You would've gotten the same answer." The bartender replied nonchalantly. Caroline blinked.

"You're on vervain?" She asked.

"You're a vampire." The bartender replied in the same manner. She looked down at Caroline's stomach and back up at her. "A vampire that's pregnant. Now that's something I thought I'd never see." The woman said. Caroline looked down at her stomach and looked away in scared annoyance. She didn't realize she was starting to show yet. "When are you due?" The woman asked.

"I don't know. But please don't share this with anyone. I'm seriously, trying to get rid of this thing, so."

"You're getting an abortion?" The bartender asked.

"No. But it's complicated. Now could you please just tell me, where Klaus is?" Caroline asked. The bartender considered her and looked down at her stomach again.

"One more question. Is it his?" The woman asked. Caroline stared at her.

"What? No, it's not his. Why would you care, anyway? Do you know anything about him?" Caroline asked in reply.

"I know he's a hybrid; both werewolf and vampire. I know how old he is. I know more things about him than you probably do." The bartender replied. Caroline felt her heart being squeezed painfully. "And I care, because he's my friend, miss. Would hate for an ex to show up on his doorstep and he'd have to go through this ordeal all over again without being a little bit prepared." The woman said. Caroline stared at her.

"Wait, what do you mean, again?"

"She means," A british accent drifting towards her, coming from behind the bar "that this is a truly, odd occurrence." Klaus's blue eyes locked with hers and she knew her guard dropped right then and there. By what was probably on her face, she knew the bartender would be able to see what Klaus meant to her.

"Klaus." She breathed. Klaus smiled in return, happiness glinting in his eye.

"Hello, Caroline." He replied. He turned to the bartender and so did she; but what she'd expected to see on the woman's face; compliance, servitude, etc, wasn't there. In fact, the bartender was looking at him in exactly the same way she just was.

"We'll step outside for a minute, alright love?" Klaus asked. The bartender nodded and Klaus walked around the bar, holding out a hand for Caroline. She just stared at him and hopped off the barstool she'd been seated on by herself. She walked out casually and he followed her, the door closing behind them. Caroline whirled around to look at Klaus.

"What was that back there?" She demanded. Klaus opened his mouth, wanting to defend himself, but pulled himself back up and guided her into the alley next to the bar, her back resting against the bricks. He stood between the other wall and her, his eyes darkened in the night.

"Her name is Camille. We have, a bit of history." Klaus replied. Caroline screwed up her face.

"What, you mean she's a vampire?" She asked. Klaus shook his head. "Then how could you two have history, she's barely old enough for you to have a history with her."

"I don't just converse with vampires and werewolves, love, I have been known to interact with humans."

"Yeah, to manipulate them and then turn them after if not just kill them." Caroline snapped.

"Caroline–"

"I saw, how she looked at you, Klaus. She's not just some human. Is she your new girlfriend or something?" She asked. Klaus held her eyes.

"Something like that." He replied honestly. She felt rage bubble inside her and she slapped him, hard. When his eyes went back to hers, she shook her head and left the alley, going back to her car.

"Where are you going, Caroline." Klaus asked, already following her

"Oh, it's not like you care. I guess 'however long it takes' is just one of your damn pickup lines." She replied, whirling around to spit the words in his face. He stopped suddenly and backed up slightly. Caroline huffed and shook her head again, marching towards her car.

"Caroline, you wanted to find me for a reason." Klaus said and gripped her wrist as he caught up with her. When she turned around he let go. "Why did you come, love? Did you need my help?" He asked

"You already know why I came. But you're too busy with your human girl, why should I stay here any longer than I already have?" She replied.

"Because even if you're angry with me love, you still seem like you need help." Klaus replied. "Now I have a sister, who's a very powerful witch. Whatever has happened to you, she'll riddle it out and help you take care of it however you want to. But you have to come with me in order to do so." He told her.

"I already had a witch check me out, I know what the problem is." She replied.

"Well, as much as I trust your word, I would like to get a second opinion." Klaus said. Caroline looked at him hard and crossed her arms.

"When you're done with your charity work, are you just going to go back to your bartender?" She snapped. Klaus's stare turned sympathetic.

"We can talk about that later, love. Right now we'll go see about the twin hearts I'm hearing." He replied. Caroline blinked.

"You can hear how many there are?" She replied.

"I'm a thousand years old, love. My hearing got better over the centuries." He replied and offered her his arm. She took it after a minute and they traveled across the street, walking to his home.


	2. Dear Caroline,

They got to his house and she stopped a little ways down the road, gaping at the place. Klaus grinned as she stared.

"This is your house?" She asked in disbelief

"It has been since I came here, this place has a lot of history." Klaus replied. Caroline grinned at the recollection of his words to her before as they started walking again and Klaus opened the door for her. She took in all the detail inside the house as well and heard the door's click as it closed, then turned around to look at him.

"Where's your sister?" She asked.

"This way" Klaus replied, leading her through the parlour to see a blonde woman with short hair sharpening a witch instrument. She looked up at Caroline and to her brother.

"Who is this?" She asked.

"I'm Caroline." Caroline replied. "I need your and Klaus's help with something, going on in my life." She said, coming toward her. She watched Freya glance at Klaus in assurance, then looked back to her. Klaus watched Caroline move forward and Freya gave her a sympathetic smile.

"Very well, Caroline." Freya reached for her hand and Caroline gave it to her. Soon they heard footsteps and Elijah appeared in the doorway. Klaus turned to him and gave a smile. Elijah looked at his brother with curiosity and stepped into the room.

"Why is Miss Forbes here, Niklaus?" Elijah asked.

"She needs my help with a little something growing in her body. Freya is currently figuring out what it is, if it is in fact anything at all."

Caroline turned her head to Klaus, her hand still in Freya's.

"You think that I'm possibly not pregnant?" Caroline asked dubiously.

"When witches get angry with others, there's no telling what they'd do or make them believe." Klaus replied, ignoring Elijah's face as he let the words sink in.

"Is Miss Forbes carrying your child?" He asked.

"Why is everyone asking that?" Caroline asked. Klaus stared back at her and soon another pair of footsteps came. Hayley appeared in the doorway. Caroline stared at her, and she at Caroline. She looked at Klaus, who pleaded with his eyes not to ask quite yet.

A flash came from a small pool of blood Freya had taken from Caroline and she chanted, her eyes closed, her head raising. Caroline looked at her blood with as much calm as she would be able to have, and then Freya moved her hand slightly.

"It is true, Caroline. You are indeed pregnant."

"With Klaus's child?" Hayley asked. Caroline rolled her eyes in annoyance and wished people would stop asking.

"No. There is a long story that accompanies this pregnancy. But I'm sure miss Forbes would have to fill in the minute details." Freya replied. Caroline looked at her.

"You found that out?" She asked. Freya looked back at her, and Caroline saw her trying to read Caroline's face again. Was she trying to see how she felt about this, now that she knew the details?

"What do you know?" Klaus asked immediately, getting closer to Caroline.

"Caroline is indeed pregnant, Nik. But it is not her child." Freya replied. Caroline looked at Klaus and he looked at the both of them in confusion and looked both frightened and angry.

* * *

"She did a spell to find out where Alaric's kids were, after she learned what Jo's family did with the chant." Caroline explained. They were all in a small room, Elijah and Hayley standing in the doorway, Klaus sitting across from her. Freya sitting in the corner behind Klaus.

"And that's when you learned the former vampire killer's twins were in your body?" Klaus asked. Caroline gave him a weird look.

"Yeah." She replied.

"Well, I hardly blame you for wanting to know if this was some sort of trick." Elijah said, switching his stance in the doorway.

"Witches have been known to be seriously, annoying and dangerous to this family." Hayley added in agreement. Caroline looked at her.

"Sorry, but why are you here?" She asked. She knew this wasn't her house, but Klaus was obviously in control of everyone here. And he gave her permission to be in this house, despite the bartender. Hayley stared at her, and Caroline could see she was wondering if Caroline would think less of her or not. Klaus got out of his chair.

"I believe the rest of this story can wait, until I have the opportunity to answer some questions." He replied, looking at Caroline from her seat. He offered her a hand and she took it, finding it hard to get up out of the chair now. Elijah and Hayley let Klaus and Caroline go through the doorway, then looked at Freya.

"What is going on?" Hayley asked. Freya stared at them in determination.

Caroline and Klaus walked up the stairs to the second floor, and went into his art room.

She went along the length of the room, looking at the view of New Orleans, the paintings that he'd made over the years. Or maybe they'd only been done during the past week. She looked at them and flipped through, to see a portrait of that same, bartender staring off into a distance. She immediately hated how beautiful the portrait was.

"What is going on, Klaus?" Caroline demanded. Klaus switched his stance.

"I kept my promise, Caroline, to you. But having let you go until you came to my door, I was content to just wait for you. Until Camille appeared."

"Oh, that's her name?" Caroline snapped. "Tell me, have you had sex with her in a nearby forest lately?"

"That's not fair, love."

"How is it not fair? You promised to be my last love, Klaus. And from what I saw, she would like nothing more than to replace me. Or have you not even told her about me?"

"Camille was a tool to spy on my enemies when I first met her. Then we became friends." Klaus looked away and took a few steps to the right. "If I had met her before you, she would've believed my intentions for her were pure. She would've believed in me." Caroline stared at him incredulously.

"So you wish you held onto that promise for a little longer until you came here, to do what exactly? Why did you come here?" She asked, finally feeling relief in some manner. Then she realized she'd wanted to know ever since he told her he was leaving.

"It is exceedingly complicated."

"So is everything else around here, apparently." Caroline cried. Klaus watched as her face went from frustrated and angry to hardly being able to stop the tears. He walked to her and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Hey." He coaxed, and she picked her head up to meet his eyes. "I will tell you anything you want to know." He promised. She nodded and sniffed.

"I guess vampires do get pregnancy hormones." She noted, making him chuckle slightly. They sat down and Klaus looked at her expectantly. With her legs crossed, she had her hands between her legs and stared back at him.

"Okay, um…" She began, trying to figure out which question she wanted answered first. She looked back up at him. "Why did you come here?"

"It was to look into a threat to my reign here. I learned about some old friends and new friends, enemies, their secrets that pertained to me. And I learned that Hayley was the one who was being used to threaten me."

"How? She betrayed Tyler, but after that I didn't hear anything about her." Caroline replied. Klaus held her eyes.

"When she betrayed Tyler, she also got into a little trouble unrelated to the lad. I rescued her and kept her in my home, then came the time that she would be able to leave, she was safe. But instead of leaving, we um…spent the night together." He replied. Caroline's eyes widened.

"Are you freaking kidding me?" She asked. Klaus chuckled and waited for another rant.

"What's so funny?" She asked. Klaus looked at her.

"Despite what you might be thinking, Hayley is not after my affections as Camille is." Klaus replied. Caroline relaxed slightly. "In fact, she is caught in a bit of a love triangle with my brother, and a long-lost werewolf she had been betrothed to since birth." He explained. Caroline blinked and grinned.

"I'm not sure if you're so complicated anymore." She said, to which Klaus laughed.

"Alright, so...what happened after you and Hayley spent the night together?" Caroline asked.

"Then the threat came into existence, although now, I guard that threat with my life." Klaus replied. "Hayley became pregnant with my child. She gave birth to a daughter, and I named her Hope."

For a minute Caroline just stared at Klaus, processing the information, and knowing that Klaus was waiting on her reply. That explained why everyone had asked, at least. Then she looked away, took a breath, and looked back at him, Klaus caught his breath.

"Where is she?" She asked. Klaus smirked but looked away

"Unfortunately the only way for you to meet my daughter currently is being invited into Hayley's husband's house." He replied. Caroline looked confused and showed her sympathy for him, as it looked hard to say. "Hayley wanted it to be so." He added.

"Why?" Caroline asked. Klaus sighed and got on his knees, then sat on his legs. He began to recount what he had done to Hayley and Jackson. She wanted to know why he did it, he explained about Dahlia and the hidden secret his mother had kept from him and his siblings since before he was born. Caroline's questions went on, and Klaus provided all the answers without leaving anything out. He'd sworn to himself a long while ago, before Damon had informed him of Katarina's health taking a turn for the worse, that he would be honest with Caroline. It was her he would keep in every loop there was, even if Elijah or Rebekah didn't know.

And Camille...Camille could wait until another time.

Caroline stretched her legs out to the side and propped herself up on her hands, leaning back slightly and showing Klaus the medium-sized baby bump she now had. Klaus couldn't help but stare for a minute. Then his eyes met with Caroline's again.

"Sorry. I found out I have to switch positions to get comfortable a lot now." She said. He held her eyes.

"I believe you said these children are your former teacher's and his fiancés?" Klaus asked.

"Yeah, why"

"And so when the twins are born, they have different parents than they did before." Klaus prompted. Caroline stared pointedly at him.

"Whatever you have to say, say it." She replied.

"Do you want to keep these children, Caroline" Klaus replied. She looked at him like he was crazy.

"If I wanted to keep them I would've stayed in Mystic Falls." Caroline said. Klaus stared at her.

"And so what is it you would like me and my sister to do?" He asked. Caroline took another breath and leaned in. Klaus's eyes wavered slightly, not knowing what she was doing.

"I want you to, find a way to speed up the pregnancy." She said, using her hands. Klaus looked down.

"Very well. I'll ask Freya what she can do. I'm sure there's something in the witch arsenal that could do what you need." He replied. Caroline smiled at him and he got up off the floor, her eyes following him. He looked down at her and offered a hand. She looked at him and begrudgingly took it, finding his hybrid strength made getting up easier, even though she had to push off the ground and stand up awkwardly before getting herself straight and looking at him. Klaus watched her.

"What will you do after the twins are born?" He asked. Caroline held his eyes.

"We can talk about that later." She replied.


	3. Bonnie Should Be Here Too

She woke up in a plush white bed, the curtained windows streaming in light to her right and the door before her to the left. She sat up and stretched her arms out before her. Then remembered her stomach wouldn't allow her to sit up at this angle any longer, and looked down at it. It looked as though it'd gotten bigger overnight, but maybe the pink over her stomach just gave it that effect. She heard footsteps and looked up, taking her hand away from her belly. It was Klaus, walking like a man on a mission. She just stared back at him and he stopped just a few feet from her bed.

"Do you like your accommodations?" He asked, his hands now behind his back. Caroline looked down at her bed and around the room.

"Yeah." She replied. "I guess I didn't have much time to look at it." She'd fallen asleep on the couch talking to Freya, and knew that Klaus probably had carried her into here. She tried not to smile and looked back at him, finding as usual, that he'd already been watching her. "Is there breakfast? I'm starving." She asked with a slight laugh. He smiled back and gestured to the door.

"There's plenty of cereal, milk, blood. Whatever food it is that you want." Klaus replied. Caroline held his eyes with gratitude and became aware of their strong connection again, as Klaus's eyes stayed on hers. It was like that for a moment until she broke her gaze and moved to get out of the bed. Klaus stepped over to the side she was getting out of, watching in case she needed help, and her eyes went back to his. An annoyed look passed over her face but she didn't say anything, and got out quite easily, much better than Hayley had done with Hope. Both women were able to do all they had before they'd been pregnant.

Caroline passed him and gave him a friendly look, he soon followed her and he guided her to the kitchen, past the stares of Elijah and Freya sitting on the chairs and reading books. Hayley was in the fridge and looked at them both of them, not saying anything while Caroline searched through the grocery bags that Klaus had bought and had one of his hybrids put on the counter, minutes before she woke up. She chose a package of large blueberry muffins and popped it open on the counter, looking at Klaus as he stood in the kitchen door. She guessed she didn't mind that he was hovering; at least somebody knew how she felt and wasn't criticizing her. But it was like he thought she'd pop at any second or something.

"Um, where are the plates?" She asked in a small voice, looking at him.

"Oh, I'll get it for you." Hayley said, Klaus finding he had to remain where he stood. She got out of the fridge and opening the cabinet next to it, handing a green plate to her and looking at Caroline. She didn't need to like her, but being at odds with anyone in this house didn't really work for long. Caroline gave her a distrustful look for a moment and took the plate, setting it down on the counter and putting two muffins on it. Then she put the package aside and looked through the other bags, finding a loaf of sliced bread. She turned around again.

"Do you guys have a toaster?" She asked Klaus with a smile. He looked off to another counter with a smile and gestured to the white toaster in the corner of the counter. Caroline opened the bread package and got two slices out, travelling to the toaster to put them in. She looked at Klaus again, who remained at the door.

"As much as I appreciate your concern, I don't think I'm going to have the twins this minute." She replied. Klaus smiled and laughed at himself.

"Well, my concern is not because of when you will deliver those children, love. It's more in case someone has learned of your state and wants to hurt you, thereby hurting me as well." He replied. She stared at him. Of all the things she could do right now, one of them wasn't to just go to Klaus and kiss him. Yet that's what she wanted to do, more than anything. Her want clouded her mind, but she pushed it down; Hayley was watching, these kids probably felt everything she was feeling. Loving more than one set of parents would be too confusing for even her mind to comprehend for them, much less these children. Her train of thought was broken by the toast popping up, making her jump. Klaus looked away, his eyebrows raised. She went back to the plate and put them down, then looked to Hayley.

"Hey, could you get me the butter?" She asked. Hayley quickly got it out and handed it to her, then she spread it lightly and noticed some of it had gotten on her finger, licking it and then putting the butter back.

She got the plate and passed Klaus, picking a seat somewhat close to Freya to eat. Klaus sat by Elijah and Hayley sat on the other side.

They sat in silence; Freya and Elijah reading, Hayley reading over Elijah's shoulder, and Caroline eating. Klaus was the only one who was restless, moving around the room but trying not to make Caroline worry. When Caroline was finally finished, she put the plate on the table and Freya closed her book, putting it on the table beside the book and looking at Caroline.

"Niklaus informed me of what you want to do to free yourself from the pregnancy." Freya said. Caroline looked at Klaus and he glanced at her, then looked back at Freya.

"Do you know something you could do?" She asked. Freya pursed her lips and looked up at Klaus.

"Indeed I can. It will take some time, but I can manage it." Freya replied. She nodded and looked back at Klaus, who glanced at her and then at Hayley.

"Hayley, might I talk to you for a moment?" Klaus asked. She looked back at him with untrusting eyes, Caroline knew why now, and got up reluctantly, following Klaus from the room. Caroline leaned back against the couch, finding the fact she didn't need to switch positions comforting while she sat here, and stared ahead. But Elijah knew, and Freya suspected, that Caroline used her vampire hearing to eavesdrop.

" _Hayley, could you go and check in on Camille for me?"_

 _"Why?"_

 _"Because I am not entirely sure she's free from danger."_

 _"Why don't you just go check on her yourself?"_ She asked, Caroline could hear her arms folding.

 _"Look, I cannot leave Caroline's side to do it myself but I will not forgive myself if staying by her side meant not keeping Camille from any danger. She nearly died the last time someone got to her, and I was lying right beside her. If you won't do it out of loyalty to this family, do it out of loyalty for your friendship with her."_ Hayley sighed. _"please."_

 _"Fine. But I'll also keep an ear out and find out if Caroline's pregnancy got out in the Quarter. Then when she's not as important to you, you can go and follow your woman and not force me to do it."_

As Hayley's footsteps echoed, the words made Caroline flinch, although she tried to hide it as best she could. Klaus's footsteps came and she looked up into his eyes again. Freya moved from the couch and Klaus replaced her, Caroline had watched Freya as she went to sit perched on Elijah's armchair. She looked back at Klaus and found she wanted to have something in her hands, to keep her occupied. Her mind was filled with questions, mostly tinged with emotion which were not things to bring up while perfectly innocent people would have to listen.

"Caroline." Freya said. She looked at her immediately. "I will have to have help in working to speed up your pregnancy, one with your immortality."

"I do not think Caroline will be able to assist you in your spell, sister." Klaus replied. Caroline looked at him. Since when did he get to make decisions for her?

"Why is it important, that you carry out this pregnancy at such a fast pace?" Elijah asked her.

"I want to have control over my own body again." She replied. "I don't like how things have turned out at home. There doesn't seem to be a good reason why I shouldn't try everything to regain control." She added. Elijah looked away and put his book to the side.

"I shall assist you, Freya." Elijah replied, looking at his older sister. Caroline looked at him.

"Why?" She asked. Elijah looked at her.

"Because I remember your friend, miss Forbes. The doppelganger. Any way to repay the debt I have to her, somehow help her without being able to do so, I shall do it." He replied. Caroline studied Elijah's face and gave an appreciative smile.

"Thank you." She replied. Elijah nodded with a returned smile and looked at Freya. She got up and he followed her out of the room.

Caroline turned to Klaus and he to her. He saw the emotions she'd covered before now flittering across her face like light across a window when it rained. He searched her eyes and turned to face her.

"I heard your conversation, Klaus." Caroline said. Klaus closed his eyes and looked away. "You should've taken Hayley farther away to talk or something if you didn't expect me to listen in."

"Actually I didn't expect you to. I would've thought you'd respect my privacy." He replied. Caroline grinned at him sarcastically.

"Respect your privacy?" She asked. "You should've just had the conversation in the room, I'm sure Elijah would've still listened in like he was no doubt doing."

"Were you going to add Freya in with your excuse? You must've remembered that she is not a vampire, and so she can't eavesdrop impolitely as you've just done. And Elijah? He respects Hayley's privacy as well as my own."

"You promised me, Klaus!" Caroline yelled, getting up from the couch. Klaus was up with her in a flash. "You promised me, that you would wait. You promised however long it took to be with me for eternity you would wait for me." She felt as if she were falling apart. She lifted her arms and let them fall by her sides. "If you don't want to be with me anymore, just say so and I'll leave. I won't be an inconvenience to you anymore." She snarled, getting in his face. Klaus stared her down in return. But as she turned to leave the room, Klaus caught her arm. She whirled back around to face him but he stunned her into silence.

His look wasn't of malice or anger, or resentment anymore. He looked genuinely concerned. As vulnerable as Tyler or Stefan. Even more than they were.

"I'm sorry that you heard my conversation with Hayley, Caroline." Klaus said, and kept his grip on her arm as she tried to yank it out of his hand. "If I wanted to hurt you with my feelings for her, I wouldn't have left the room." He added. Then Caroline softened, trying to read his face. But he turned away before she could do so, and left the room out of the door they'd entered.

* * *

It took a while for the two to talk again; mostly Freya or Hayley would come to Caroline's room and ask her if she'd like to come down for food. If Caroline had a question or anything to talk about it was usually to Freya, if not Freya would relay the message to Klaus, her annoyance at being the messenger growing with each passing day. Luckily she had Elijah's help in speeding up the two fetuses' growth.

As Hayley watched them from their rooms, she saw they were both doing the same things, mostly. Caroline ignored calls from Stefan, Klaus talked to Camille, promising he'd come see her soon but never saying when. They both busied themselves and looked to the opposite walls, thinking about things they weren't allowing themselves to. She relayed her opinion of them to Jackson over the dinner table and he chuckled saying, they definitely were trying to hide 'their feelings for eachother.' She guessed that was sort of a family trait. No doubt Caroline would be welcomed with open arms, if Klaus decided to choose her.

Caroline finally went to Klaus's room almost a week into not directly speaking to him and found him busying himself with studying books, pacing around the place. He looked up at her and closed the book, but didn't say anything.

"So, look..." Caroline began, taking her own hands and holding them in front of her, Klaus's eyes widened just a little bit and the book fell to his side in one hand. "I get that there's things we can't talk about. And since we can't talk about those things, maybe we should just, catch up?" She asked, slightly worried he would send her out of the room. He looked away. "But if you just don't want to ever speak to me again, that's fine." Klaus's eyes went back up to hers as if those last words pushed a button. "I mean, it's not fine, but...I get it." She started taking steps back. "I will, leave you alone." She said. Caroline turned to go.

"Wait" He called to her. This time, freezing at the sound of his voice was like a godsend, in a matter of speaking. She didn't look behind her, but very nearly. "I apologize for my reaction, love." He said. She gripped her arm and waited for more. "You came for my help, and I am a man of my word. I do not wish to put you at arm's length." Klaus added. Caroline turned around and looked in his eyes, slightly pleading, though hard.

"If I bring things up you don't want to talk about, are we going to end up right here again?" She asked. Klaus looked away with eyebrows raised.

"I certainly hope you don't find out," He began. Caroline's face twisted from appreciative sympathy to pain again, he held a hand up "but I will try my best, not to put us in this situation again." He added quickly. She nodded, the hurt fading from her eyes, and rubbed her arm, looking away. She didn't know how to ask him what she wanted him to do, but she took a few steps towards him, and he understood. Klaus always, understood. He put his arms around her, and embraced her tightly, his hand going up to cup the back of her head, his other one in the small of her back. She put her arms around him after a minute, and buried her face in his shoulder. He closed his eyes for a minute and just let knowing that he was able to comfort her be a consolation.

When he let her go, he saw the light come back into her eyes as she looked up at him. A slight smile played on her lips and he couldn't help himself from looking down at them, and remembering how they felt on his mouth. He blinked and brought his head back up, patting the side of her body where his hand still was, then withdrawing it. Caroline let her hands drop from him, a few moments later, reluctantly doing so. It was the closest she'd been to him since that day in the woods. And she couldn't help but miss the closeness. She put one hand, hesitantly, up to his face. Klaus searched her eyes for a moment, not sure of what she was doing.

"Thank you." She said genuinely, and pulled away. At once, the cold air came to meet the places their bodies had touched, and Caroline's stomach looked even larger in the daylight coming in from his balcony. She looked out at it, and Klaus's eyes followed her as she started walking towards it. He fell into step with her as she passed him, and they went out to the balcony together, leaning on the handrail, looking out over the New Orleans street below them.

"So," Klaus began, looking at Caroline. She looked down at the streets in fondness, smiling a little. Even with no parties or dancing going on below, the streets were still lined with the artwork of the houses below, the colors of them and the people standing against the walls, waiting for someone to buy their artwork or just talk to them. Caroline looked at him. "It's been two years now, right? Since I left."

"Almost to the day." She agreed with a small voice. Klaus looked down despite himself and played with his fingers.

"There must've been a lot that transpired, during that time?" He asked. Caroline looked at him and smiled. He did the same and she recounted what had happened in Mystic Falls.

"With Damon stuck in a prison world for the summer, although none of us thought he was in said prison world, we all thought he was dead, so..."

"Elena was in pieces." Klaus finished.

"Yeah. Turned out Bonnie was too, but when he came back, he thought he couldn't get her out of there. That prison world was there for a reason."

"So he deceived you into believing Bonnie wasn't in that place, so that Elena wouldn't be trying to get to a best friend that was no longer reachable." Klaus replied. Caroline looked at him. He gave her a smirk.

"Despite Damon and I doing things for different reasons, we are very much alike." He said. "I would've done the same, if someone I loved as much as Damon loves the doppelganger would be hurt by the truth." He looked down. "Especially when I knew I could keep them from their pain." He added.

"You mean Camille." Caroline stated. Klaus's jaw hardened and he bowed his head, still gripping the hand rail. "Right, sorry." She said quickly. "Not a good topic."

"It's alright, love." Klaus replied, looking at her. "You're right. If I could keep Camille from being in pain, that's exactly what I would do." He told her. Caroline's heart felt like it was being squeezed again and she looked away. Klaus felt like he was hurt by her reaction suddenly, surprised at himself. Despite his heart possibly belonging completely to another now, he did not wish Caroline harm, ever.

"Let's talk about you now." Caroline said with a smile, laughing at the awkwardness that topic brought. Klaus chuckled as well and shrugged.

"Well, when I came here to New Orleans, I remembered how it had been the last time I was here. It was when my father had found us, my siblings and me. We were at a play, and he wanted to draw us out. So he used one of our own, Marcellus, as bait."

"You said something about a Marcel before. What happened with him?" Caroline asked.

"It depends on what you mean, love. How we met was quite a tale, along with how we met again when I came back." He replied. She leaned on the handrail with her elbows.

"Well, start from the beginning." She said. Klaus watched her and turned around, leaning off the rails, forward toward his room.

"Marcel was a slave on the current governor's grounds. The same governor that owned this mansion, back in the 1800s. I met him while he was being beaten by a slaver, I suppose for eating the food that was being produced by the trees. Marcel caught my eye, by turning around while he was being beaten, and throwing his food at the abuser. The man would've killed Marcellus, if it hadn't been for me." Caroline looked back at him with an eyebrow raised.

"You saved him." She said. He nodded. His eyes glinted with happiness for a moment and she searched them from the side.

"What?" Caroline asked. Klaus smiled and looked at her.

"When I had saved Marcellus, I gave him his name. He didn't have one, because his mother had wanted to wait until he was safe from the diseases that had killed his siblings. But she died before she could give him a name. So I named him, 'little warrior'." Klaus smirked. "He's certainly lived up to the name. Even if he was a pain in my arse in doing so." Caroline laughed as well. "I raised him. Elijah and myself. Kol didn't see the point in keeping him alive, but I daggered him before he could try to."

"So Marcel saw the dagger and how it worked when he was a kid? He got introduced into the family drama?" She asked. Klaus shrugged.

"It couldn't be helped, really. Kol was not one for niceties towards humans, and he'd been frustrated before, which hadn't alleviated the situation." he replied. Caroline looked on for a moment and Klaus searched her face in wonder, suddenly wondering what she was thinking.

"Didn't you say that he'd taken over your rule when you first came back?" Caroline asked. He nodded again. "If he was one of your enemies, then...how did it come to that?"

"It starts with Mikael. When he drew us out with Marcellus as the bait, we believed he was dead. With him dead, we didn't go back for his body, we merely fled from Mikael. It turned out Marcel was in fact, not dead, and he became resentful that we left him behind. So he took over what we built, and won the loyalty of men he would use to rule New Orleans effectively." Klaus stood up straight with his eyebrows raised. "Despite my anger over what he stole from us, our home, my rule, our security...he was an excellent ruler. I actually learned from his rules, and his secrets." Klaus pushed off the handrail and walked to his room, Caroline turning around to face him.

"So it was a good thing that he was left here to take your place, right?" Caroline replied. Klaus looked at her, trying to decide how to process her words. "I mean, if he had come with you, it probably would've been harder to get your home back." She said. He shrugged.

"If we had known Marcellus was alive, we would've taken him with us. But I expect he would've wanted to hold Mikael off, or he would've wanted to hide Rebekah, and she had been injured. We would've been together, during the run. And I would've enjoyed it, even through the fear and..." He chuckled and looked down "paranoia, as many people have jumped at the opportunity to inform me of it." Caroline scoffed and continued to smile at him. He held her eyes again.

"This place I call my home, could've only been taken over by lesser men. I have not met a ruler like Marcel for a long time." Klaus told her.

"You don't know that." Caroline replied, pushing off the handrail as well and coming towards him. She folded her arms above her stomach and he watched her. "I mean, when I was in Mystic Falls, we underestimated so many people. Including you." She said, coming to a stop a few inches from him. Klaus smiled at her. "But it's lucky that your family was ruling your home." Caroline said.

"Why is that?" Klaus asked, amused.

"Because you didn't have to lose him after all." Caroline replied. Klaus searched her eyes and smiled. She smiled in return and his faded, as he took her face in. Caroline studied him, wondering what just happened. Then without a word, he ducked in, took her arms, and kissed her. Caroline kissed him back in surprise, her eyes closing as well. She savored the kiss, and let her hand land on his shoulder.

But just as quickly as the kiss began, it ended. Klaus's eyes widened on her face, seeing her eyes closed. She was dazed, and would be questioning him at any moment. And he could not take inquiries at the moment. As soon as Caroline's gentle eyes opened to him, he left the room, turning quickly. If anyone had been there, he surely would've knocked them over.

Caroline stared after him, and smiled, biting her lower lip. She wasn't going to forget that kiss for years.


	4. Could We Just Go Back to Before

Klaus wouldn't let her talk about their kiss, the next time they talked. If it looked like she was trying to bring it up, he'd leave the room, she would be stuck rooted to the floor, looking after him. She didn't know what to think of this new development, and didn't know if this meant there would be no more Camille or something. But she was going to have someone to support her while she was still pregnant and getting bigger by the day, she needed to let it lie.

Freya had brought her to the room that she and Elijah were working on her spell in; dark, every horizontal surface covered in glowing candles and magical instruments. What she didn't get while she was here was what those instruments were supposed to be, what they were used for. But, Bonnie's magic never seemed to make much sense to her, only Bonnie's words of explanation she'd had were what she could hold onto, but even that wasn't enough sometimes. Caroline decided to let that go, until she was about to leave the room and Klaus walked past it, whirling around and wanting to find something to do. She looked up at Freya and Freya watched her, Elijah sitting patiently to the side, waiting for her to begin the chanting and spell again.

"Uh, what does this do?" Caroline asked, holding up what looked like a dried out root. Freya smirked and took it from her hands. She explained what it was, and Caroline paid attention, soaking in all the information she could, and tried to not hear Klaus's footsteps coming nearer.

Freya picked her head up from explaining things to Caroline and saw Klaus, who looked around the room, nodding a greeting to his brother. Elijah merely looked back at Caroline and Freya. Klaus looked at Freya and she smiled.

"How is the spell coming along?" Klaus asked with a gesture to the table, not knowing what else to say. He sought out Caroline's eyes as she turned around to look at him.

"We have a few more weeks to go before Miss Forbes' term is at its end, by which time she'll deliver the children, and we'll make sure they are healthy." Freya replied. She looked at Caroline.

"What do you intend to do when the children are born, Caroline?" Freya asked. Caroline looked back at her, her mouth open and shook her head.

"I haven't, gotten that far yet." She replied. Klaus blinked and looked at her more closely. Freya nodded.

"Very well." She said, and took a step towards Elijah. "Well it is an honor, to help you with these children, Caroline." Freya added

"Why?" Caroline asked. Freya smiled and almost didn't say anything.

"Has Nik told you yet, of why I was not a part of the family when you first met him?" She asked in return. She shook her head. Freya looked at Elijah. "Well, I think I can safely say we can take a...five minute break." She told him. Elijah nodded and stood, then Freya took Caroline's arm. "I shall tell you, but not here." She guided Caroline past Klaus and Elijah stepped to stand beside him. Klaus glanced at his brother and then when Freya and Caroline left the room one way, he left the other. Elijah looked after his brother in amusement.

Possible Rebekah seeing Klaus this conflicted, she would have something to say on the matter.

Freya and Caroline walked along the halls of the floor, and took the stairs to her room. They settled in chairs that were about, and Caroline drew hers to Freya's.

"Did you know of my existence, when you first met Klaus?" Freya asked. She shook her head.

"No. But then when Klaus killed someone, or someone was dead that he knew, he didn't usually dwell on it. Everyone else did it for him." She replied. Freya smirked and cocked her head.

"Well, before Klaus was born, I was taken into captivity by my aunt Dahlia, did he tell you about her?" She asked. Caroline nodded.

"She wanted Hope's power, and to keep Hope from Dahlia, Hayley took Hope." Caroline replied.

"Yes. Dahlia's thirst for power was all I knew of her. She only loved my power, even as she raised me. And so she became the most frightening person in my life." Freya replied. Caroline looked at her with amazement.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." She said. Freya bowed her head with a small smile and then looked back up at her.

"I like you, Caroline." Freya said, and a smile grew on Caroline's face. "You are kind, and you make Nik happy." Caroline ducked her head and knew she'd blush with she had that function any longer.

"I don't know about that right now. Klaus won't talk to me." She replied. Freya shrugged and let the subject drop.

"Well, let's continue with my own story." Freya prompted and Caroline nodded, sitting up straight again. "While I was in Dahlia's charge, I learned she wanted an heir, someone with my power. But it appeared if I had a child, then she would use its power as well. My child would be a slave." Freya said, and paused for a moment. Caroline looked at her face and saw she was trying to control her emotions. "And so I vowed never to have a child of my own. Never to love. But one year, I broke my vow, and became pregnant with a good man, who wanted the same thing as I did, to free our child." Freya looked at her. "Dahlia didn't like that, and killed him." Caroline opened her mouth but no words came out. "With the man I loved dead, I felt I had no reason to live. And, I still wanted to free our child from the life I knew. So I tried to take my own life." Freya clenched her jaw. "But it didn't work. I learned that Dahlia had taken away my death. But she probably hadn't anticipated that I would try to take the life of my childs' and my own." She sniffed. "And so my child died, while I continued to live."

"Oh my God." Caroline wowed and brought a hand to her mouth, staring at Freya. "God, Freya, I can't even, begin to say how sorry I am." She said. Freya smiled at her with tears in her eyes and looked away.

"I am grateful you are not trying to take these children's lives away." Freya replied. "If I had another opportunity to have a child, I would keep it." Caroline nodded and looked down.

"Do you think you would be able to do it all over again? What you did before?" Caroline asked. Freya shook her head.

"Now that I am free of Dahlia, I no longer need to fear for any child of mine's safety. But if I were put in that same position, I would've tried to kill Dahlia first. It's nearly impossible to do so but I knew her well." Caroline nodded again without asking another question.

"I'm sorry you had to remember that again." Caroline told her and Freya nodded.

"You are kind. It is one of my great scars." Freya replied. Caroline got up and walked out of the room, to turn around and look at her.

"Thank you for telling me." She said. Freya smiled and Caroline left the room. When she did, Freya went back to the room in which the spell was being cast, where Elijah was waiting again. She met her brother's eyes and Elijah stood up.

"Freya, why did you tell Caroline such a personal tale?" Elijah asked. Freya came toward him and looked at the instruments and ingredients on the table.

"I feel as though I can trust her." Freya replied. "I wanted her to know my story, in case she changes her mind about the children." Freya looked at Elijah. "In case she decides to keep them."

"They are not her children, sister." Elijah reminded her. Freya looked away.

"But she is a vampire. She became pregnant through witchcraft, and now she will be able to give birth to children, which she most likely did not believe she would ever do." Freya replied. "It is a gift." Elijah nodded in compliance.

"Shall we begin again?" He asked. Freya nodded and they did so, holding up something that looked like a red stick with one sharp edge, another sharp point.

* * *

Caroline was walking through the hall when Klaus appeared from the doorway.

"Caroline" He called. She turned around and stared at him and he gestured for her to come to the room he was one-foot out of. Caroline went to the room, and saw on the left was a wall entirely made of bookshelves, books lining every shelf with leafs hanging out; disorganized and full of information. Klaus was reading a red leather book, the bookmark a red ribbon, hanging in the air. He glanced at her as she neared the books and read the titles, slightly socking her head to do so. He smirked and then concentrated on the book. Then Caroline took a book out and caught Klaus's eye as she opened it.

It was a book of poetry he'd had for many years. He came over to her shoulder and read the page she'd turned to.

 _I was angry with my friend;_

 _I told my wrath, my wrath did end._

 _I was angry at my foe;_

 _I told it not, my wrath did grow._

 _And I water'd it with fears,_

 _Night & morning with my tears:_

 _And I sunned it with smiles,_

 _And with soft, deceitful wiles._

 _And it grew both day and night._

 _Till it bore an apple bright._

 _And my foe beheld it shine,_

 _And he knew that it was mine._

 _And into my garden stole,_

 _When the night had veil'd the pole_

 _In the morning glad I see_

 _My foe outstretch'd beneath the tree._

Caroline turned to look at Klaus after she finished reading the poem in her head, and Klaus stared at her, searching her eyes. This was the poem he'd read after Elijah had come back from being daggered in Davina's attic. Caroline turned to face him completely, closing the book and hugging it against her chest.

"Look, I know you don't want to talk about what happened, you've made that clear." Caroline said, and held her breath. Klaus just continued to stare at her and didn't speak. "But I want to know if more's coming, or if that was just a one-time thing." She added. Klaus closed his eyes and sighed, moving to the door. Caroline let the book go with one hand.

"Freya told me what happened to her while she was with your aunt Dahlia." She called. Klaus didn't get to the door before stopping. "And how she found out she couldn't die." Caroline added. Klaus bowed his head, and turned a little. "Made me think of your daughter, Klaus." She prompted. Klaus turned around and faced her.

"What did you think, Caroline?" He asked. Caroline's look softened.

"That you have saved your family anytime my friends tried to hurt them. And that probably extends to your child now too." Caroline said. Klaus took a few steps in and continued staring at her.

"You're right." He replied. Caroline smiled slightly and looked away a moment.

"I just want to know, Klaus." She said, looking back at him. Klaus gazed at her. "It's not competition over anyone, it's not for my benefit in any way." She put her hand back up on the book. "I just want to know." Klaus studied her for a moment and then quickly, placed his hand gently on the side of her face and kissed her softly, Caroline dropped the book at her feet. She placed her hand on his elbow as he kissed her, and kissed him back. Then he pulled away, and looked into her eyes as she opened them, both of them dazed. Klaus smiled.

"Does that answer your question?" He asked. Caroline stared in his eyes and smiled.

* * *

It'd been a day since Klaus had kissed her again. Whenever she thought about it, she couldn't help biting her lip and smiling. Even if he wasn't going to give Cami up yet, or whatever, at least he still wanted her. That was enough to make her want to stay.

She left her room and went down the stairs, catching Freya's eyes and sharing a smile with her before Freya disappeared into her room again.

Caroline went into the kitchen for food and found Klaus eating grapes out of the bag, popping them into his mouth. He didn't look at her as she watched him and opened the cabinet, getting a glass for some milk. He kept his back turned but glanced back at her and she got her drink, leaning against the counter and taking it in gulps. Her stomach was bigger than it had been last week, one would be able to guess at twins now. Klaus turned around and left the bag where it was. Caroline stared at him, taking another drink of milk while Klaus smiled at her deviously, popping another grape.

She finished her milk and put the glass on the counter to her side and stared at him nervously but didn't move. Klaus continued to stare at her, but now left the grapes alone.

The door opened and Hayley went through the room, Caroline turning back to her glass and fiddling with it until Hayley left the room through the other door, then she just looked up at the cabinet. Hayley came back with clothing, some of it Hope's from what Klaus saw. Hayley left the room and Klaus turned around to face Caroline, Caroline doing the same, and they lunged at eachother, kissing hard. They were careful about Caroline's baby bump but other than that they let their hands explore one another, rifling through one another's hair and feeling eachother's skin from under their clothing.

Klaus kept his hand on Caroline's baby bump and when she tried to get closer, it stopped her. Klaus tried to kiss her again but she pulled away and took a step back, smiling at him. Klaus watched her curiously and Caroline bumped against the counter, gripped it with white knuckles.

It was understood.

They could kiss, and hold hands, and smile at each other until the sun sets.

They could makeout all day if they wanted, even though Caroline suspected Klaus wouldn't let it go that far right now.

But they couldn't have sex.

Caroline searched Klaus's face as he looked behind him to the door and then back to her. He gave her a smile and then left.

Caroline smoothed back her hair and inhaled sharply, soothing her stomach.

Klaus and Caroline stayed by eachother's side for most of the time after that, spending time together and picking up where they left off two years ago, just laughing with one another. Klaus staying in the compound with Caroline was the only way he was sure he could keep her protected, although she had assured him she wouldn't leave to get herself killed. They were in the small library room, Caroline sitting on a barstool Klaus had brought up the room, when Hayley came in without knocking. She didn't know what she'd be seeing.

Caroline smiled up at Klaus, as he stood over her, smiling back, their noses touching and they talked, laughed, and kissed. Hayley blinked and looked away in respect for their privacy, then cleared her throat. Klaus's head whipped toward her and he pulled slightly away from Caroline, feeling the need to protect her. He stared at Hayley and gestured for her to say her peace and leave.

"I went to the streets and followed every lead I got, with Elijah and Jackson. Both of them heard nothing and neither did I. I don't think Cami spilled Caroline's secret to anyone."

"And she's on vervain as well so they can't compel it out of her." Klaus replied.

"Honestly Klaus, I don't think anyone really knows Caroline's in town. I'm not sure they care, they don't know what she means to you." Hayley said. Klaus looked towards Caroline with a blush and looked away.

"So Caroline and Camille are both safe." Klaus prompted. Hayley folded her arms, stared at him and shrugged.

"That appears to be the case." She replied. Klaus looked away, the look in his eyes suddenly feeling helpless. He avoided Caroline's eyes as Hayley left the room.

Caroline watched Klaus as he pulled away from her and put his finger to his mouth in thought. Her hand reached out to shake Klaus's arm, and even as she did he didn't react. A pit grew in her stomach.

"Klaus" She whispered. Klaus took another step, out of her reach, and then turned around to look at her.

"I-I have to go and see Camille. She's probably worried about you, and the twins, and me." Klaus replied, his arms crossed against his chest tight. Caroline stared at him and he saw the pain that was now forming on her face, and tried not to let it affect him.

"Well, might as well go off and see your girlfriend." Caroline said. Klaus took that as permission to leave and started for the door. "Especially since you've already cheated on her with me now." She added. He halted, cocked his head and closed his eyes, then left the room, turning. Caroline closed her eyes and looked away, then put her hand on her baby bump. She'd felt the twins kicking a lot more recently, and feeling the one that was on the right kick her wasn't the best feeling right now. She patted her stomach to try and calm the baby, stop the movement and got off the stool.

She walked to the window in the room and looked out. Then, she felt the hormones kick in big-time, and she was bawling. She gasped and felt the tears roll off her chin and drop to the floor. She looked at the door and sped to it, closing and locking the door, then walked back to the window, crying hard.

So these past three days were great, she didn't have to cling to the memory of how Klaus kissed her anymore because he'd done it everyday, whether it seemed to control him or not. She didn't have to cling to the memory of how his touch felt, or how his skin felt under her own touch, because they'd had their hands on eachother anytime they kissed.

But now he was free to go back to Camille.

No one knew that she was in New Orleans, or what her significance was. She guessed that was a good thing, one less thing for Klaus to worry about, but she felt alone in this room. Even with so many people outside of it.

Her phone buzzed, and she got it out, the caller I.D saying 'Stefan'

She rolled her eyes and put it to her ear.

"Caroline, where are you" Were the first words she heard

"Nice to talk to you too, I'm doing alright, yeah, the babies are doing fine."

"Well since you snapped my neck, I haven't been able to track you down." Stefan replied. "Valerie's tried several times. I swear, Caroline, if you don't come back I'm sure Damon would be happy to throw you over his shoulder and drag you back." Caroline glared at the phone and put it back to her ear.

"Tell Alaric to call me." She replied, and hung up as Stefan spluttered in trying to stop her. She put the phone back in her pocket and went to the other end of the room, unlocking and opening the door.

She came across Elijah in the halls and he stopped as he noticed her.

"Hello Miss Forbes" He greeted.

"Hi" She replied. "Elijah, where's Rebekah?" She asked. Elijah looked away and then back at her.

"I don't think it would be appropriate of me to answer that question. Suffice it to say that she is not here." Elijah replied. Caroline nodded and went past him. She had gotten to a doorway before Elijah called out to her.

"Do you love him?" He asked. Caroline stopped in her tracks. He turned to face her more and put his hand in his pocket. "Over the past few days, I have not seen Niklaus as happy as he is by your side." He added. She scoffed.

"It doesn't matter if I do. He obviously loves Camille." Caroline replied. Elijah smiled at her and she walked away and Elijah turned back the direction he was heading.

He'd gotten his answer.

It was after looking at Bonnie's number on her phone three times and trying to call her before she heard Klaus's hurrying footsteps throughout the compound. She put the phone down and went to her door, hearing his footsteps drawing nearer. But when he came to her door, he didn't even look at her. He passed her and turned toward his own room, closing the door.

So now that he didn't need to stay cooped up with the pregnant vampire, he could go off and makeout with his human girlfriend. Or whatever he did with her; Caroline was sure her imagination was better than what went on between them.

It didn't help to dwell on Camille the bartender, not when Camille was still human.

She was pregnant, and she was going to give birth sooner than she could've thought months ago. She held her stomach and went back into her room. With the door closed, she sat on her bed and looked at her stomach, staring and imagining what those kids would look like when they were actually out in the world. If they would look anything like her.

The she heard a knock on the door.

It wouldn't be wise the assume it was Klaus, he was probably still in his room, doing whatever he was now doing.

Great now she was starting to sound like him.

She opened the door and dropped the doorknob, the door banging against the wall. It actually was Klaus. He stared at her, and the light in his eyes from before, just hours ago, was gone. He didn't smile at her while he stared, he just stared as if he was being very formal to a guest he hardly knew. Her heart dropped but she didn't move.

"Yes?" She asked in a whisper.

"I thought we'd continue our discussion that we were in the middle of before, about the author of the book you'd taken from the shelf."

"Hawthorne? I thought you were making that up." Caroline replied, smiling at her teasing him.

"Well, in truth I did meet him." Klaus said, looking away. "I was not lying to you." He added. Caroline stared at him, wondering if he was hiding a smile from her, and realized he was there just out of courtesy. As much as that hurt, she didn't want to drive him from the room. Just hours of separation from him and she'd missed his company. He was getting addictive.

"Well, tell me more about Hawthorne." She offered, turning to walk to her bed. Klaus looked in her eyes as she faced him again.

"I suppose it was the fact that he was good friends with a president that peaked my interest in him." Klaus replied, making her smile. He did love telling stories to the people who wanted to listen. "Nathaniel brought the man to a party I'd thrown. I compelled him to do something, but I can't remember what any longer." She giggled a little and Klaus smiled back at her, that light dimly coming back as if a picture taken out of focus. He was silent for a moment and Caroline looked away.

"So, how was Camille?" She asked, looking back at him. Klaus looked down and switched his stance slowly.

"She's doing well." He replied. After that, that was all she could get out of him. They sat in silence for the next ten minutes and she caught his eye again.

"Well, I'm very tired. How about we talk some more tomorrow?" Caroline asked. Klaus looked in her eyes and nodded mutely, then left the room and closed the door, looking back at her as he did.

"Goodnight, Caroline." He said. She smiled at him.

"Night." She replied. With the door closed, she turned off the lights, and went to sleep.


	5. Everytime You Go Away

It had been three weeks since Klaus went to see Camille. He had left the compound, but she could always tell when he'd gone to see Camille; he'd act differently around Caroline. As if to even be friendly with her, a smile or a compliment would betray his girlfriend. Caroline didn't know Camille well enough to discern if she was the jealous type, or if Klaus pressured himself to feel guilty anytime he'd grin at her after seeing Camille.

Caroline had hardly left the compound to do anything, as most of what she wanted to do she knew she could wait until the twins were born to do, any shopping was done by someone else. She took walks around the building, with Elijah or Hayley trailing her. The spell Freya was working on was almost done, she didn't need Elijah to help her anymore, and so Caroline saw Elijah and Hayley talking in the corners of rooms she entered, acting as if nothing had happened when clearly, something was. She imagined every time she walked in the room they were hiding in, they thought she was Jackson. She began to feel sorry for Hayley. Knowing what Hayley had to go through when she gave birth to Hope and everything after when Rebekah was still in Klaus's story. Not even he knew where Rebekah was but he'd assured her the times she'd brought it up, that it was best she remained hidden.

It was afternoon when Caroline came to her doorway and Klaus was already on the way to meeting her there. He gave her a smile, and she could tell that it'd be as long as she'd predicted before, since he'd seen Camille. Who knows what kept him from her or vis-versa. But she didn't mind their separation as long as Klaus treated her like the friends they'd been in her hometown.

She fell into step with him and they passed her room, going downstairs this time.

"We've held many parties, and celebrations here." Klaus told her as they got to the final floor. She'd only gone through here to get to the food for the twins and her own food. They stopped in the middle this time, looking up at the balcony they'd just walked through. "During Christmas, the tree would go there." He said, pointing right in the middle and looking at her. She looked back at him.

"Those Christmases must be amazing." She wowed, imagining where the tree would go. He shrugged.

"Well, the ones with a guest list the length of the floor, yes." He replied, Caroline scoffed. He turned to her. "And the ones with hardly anyone. Those are amazing as well." He added. She smiled at him and he glanced down at her mouth.

"If I were to stay here, as long as Christmas, would I be on the guest list?" Caroline asked. Klaus smiled and looked away, up to the balcony.

"Well that depends." He replied, and took a step closer to her. "Are you staying, Caroline?" Caroline looked down at his lips and glanced up into his eyes. He smirked slightly, and leaned forward. She lingered at the sensation of his breath on her face, and leaned in slowly-

"Klaus." Hayley called, doing her woman-on-a-mission walk. Caroline cleared her throat to rid herself of that thought, reminding herself of what Hayley had to endure before. Klaus turned to Hayley and Caroline turned towards the balcony. "Camille called me, said she needed you to come." She said. Caroline's jaw clenched and she looked at Klaus, who glanced at her so quickly that only she saw it, despite her knowing Hayley was a hybrid as well. He took a step away and Caroline felt cold all the sudden, as Klaus charged off to the door.

Caroline hugged herself to fend off some of the cold and looked away from Hayley, going to find some food in the kitchen.

"Hey" Hayley called. She looked at her. "Coming from a person who's sorta been there, take it from me. Things'll get better." Hayley said. Caroline looked her in the eye.

"No offense but things can only get better when I stop being everyone's doormat." Caroline replied. Hayley smirked.

"I never saw you as a doormat, Caroline. Even when my life wasn't this...hectic. You were, just about everything that Klaus saw in you, and more. Strong, beautiful, full of...what was it?" Hayley asked. Caroline laughed.

"Light. He said I was full of light." She replied. She ducked her head and gripped her arms again. "Those words have sorta been passed to Camille though. Someone else is gonna be strong pretty and bright for as long as they live to him now." Someone else could have a connection with him now. Hayley shrugged and crossed her arms.

"Maybe. Maybe not." Hayley replied. Caroline looked up at her and searched her eyes with irritation, but suppressed it.

"Why? Do you know something I don't?" She asked. Hayley just raised an eyebrow and started for the room Freya was performing the spell in. Elijah stood in the balcony, looking down at them. And Caroline knew that Hayley would make a stop there with him.

* * *

It went on this way for the next two weeks. Camille would call Klaus or someone else would tell him she did while Caroline and Klaus were talking. Klaus hadn't genuinely grinned at her for the past week and it killed her. He hadn't told her a joke, but just talked with her. He was the only one in that compound that knew her the best. Hayley knew her, and Freya, on some level, did as well. But Klaus knew how to make her laugh. He saw her in a way no one else had in her hometown, ever. Klaus was the only one who knew how to show his love for her the way she needed it. And he knew how to tell a story. His last tale had been about Marcel and teaching him how to feed as a newborn vampire. He'd showed Marcel how to compel humans after he fed on them. While Marcel was trying to forget about Rebekah lying in her coffin with a dagger in her chest, he had tried to make Klaus laugh, as a form of a prank.

Caroline smiled to herself, thinking of Klaus's laugh in her mind, when Klaus had come back from Camille's. He saw her up in the balcony, leaning down on her elbows and looking at him. He looked away and with a new scowl embedded in his face he went to the living room. Caroline pushed off the handrail and walked as fast as she could downstairs, walking in the room just as Klaus picked a book to read. He looked up at her and then to his book. She tried to force the words out that had been stewing in her head for so long that day; how could he ignore what they had for someone that would actually die? What exactly was he thinking, getting close to her only to hurt her and himself every time he had to leave to see her?

But for the life of her, she couldn't say a word. It wasn't fear that held her tongue. But it didn't seem right, right then, to say anything. So, to calm herself down so she could be ready when it was time, she picked a book off the shelf herself. Then she picked a seat across from him. The first few words she read on that page were

 _'retribution for his sins-'_ And she closed the book, closing her eyes. She had met Camille a few days ago, since the first day they met, the woman hadn't changed. She'd wanted to meet the woman, get a sense of how this woman became so important to him. Camille still gave Klaus soppy looks, was still behind that bar, her hair still up in a ponytail. Klaus had asked her to have someone else take over and they met in a small room in the back, with chairs and a couch which Klaus and Cami sat on together, Caroline sitting in the chair opposite the couch, trying to ignore the discomfort that she felt in basically every pore.

"So," Cami began, and Caroline looked at her. "how did you and Klaus meet?" She asked. Caroline laughed at the uncomfortable silence that now hung in place of speaking.

"Um, the first time we met, it was while I was with my ex-boyfriend Tyler. Klaus gave him a vile of my best friend Elena's blood to drink so he could become a hybrid, like Klaus had been wanting for so long, to see if it'd keep him from dying." Caroline began. "It wasn't the best first meeting you could think of." She laughed, and Cami joined in. "But the next time we met, he'd compelled Tyler to bite me and I was dying of the bite, but Klaus saved my life." She said. Cami's eyebrows went up and she looked at Klaus.

"Regular knight in shining armor, aren't you?" Camille asked. Klaus chuckled and looked down. Caroline looked away and fought the urge to grimace.

"So how did you and Klaus meet?" Caroline asked in a bright voice, glancing at Klaus and hoping he would wince

"Marcel was trying to woo me, Klaus was working a big evil plot around him so he was trying to get on Marcel's good side. He compelled me a lot to draw out this weapon that Marcel had, although technically this weapon was a person, and it wasn't long after that we got to be good friends." Camille said. Caroline nodded along with her words, and folded her hands in her lap.

"Uh..." Caroline said, thinking this little meeting was at an end.

"So Klaus told me you actually are pregnant." Camille said quickly. Caroline's eyebrows rose and she nodded while Klaus looked behind Camille to avoid her eyes. "Do you mind me asking how that happened?" She asked. Caroline stared at the smiling blonde and she knew a deadly look had grown in her eyes. "I mean, it's not the kind of thing that usually happens to a vampire, even one that turned at your age. Sixteen, right?"

"Actually it was seventeen, and yes I do mind talking about it." Caroline replied. She fought the urge to get up and bite Camille, imagining it in her head over and over while the awkward silence stretched out in front of them. This person was with Klaus. She could possibly be turned at any moment and have the opportunity to live with Klaus forever. Caroline thought she was the only one who'd get that honor. Camille looked at Klaus a few times and Klaus stared back at her as if completely innocent, and she realized Klaus wasn't going to tell a story Caroline herself was tried of talking about. She felt a surge of gratitude and remained silent, smiling slightly.

A few more minutes passed in silence and Klaus broke it.

"Well, I believe we should be going." He said, looking at Camille.

"Oh, ok." She replied, questions in her eyes. Klaus shrugged

"Caroline might not be in danger right now, but at any moment that could change. It'd be best to get her home before nightfall." He said. Camille nodded and he kissed her cheek, Camille reached out to shake Caroline's hand and Caroline shook it, keeping from breaking the hand as she held it. Caroline looked up at Klaus and he gestured for her to lead, which she did, right out of the bar and to Klaus's car.

Caroline opened the book again, pretending to read but glancing up at Klaus from time to time, and anger bubbled in her. This wasn't a good time to argue with him though. She felt her stomach and looked up at Klaus again, whose eyes found hers in concern.

"The babies are coming." Caroline whispered.


	6. New Beginnings, Old Endings

**I do apologize for the very fast-pace ending, I realized I forgot to add something before Klaus showed up again. And while I said ending, I meant how you guys would see it. This isn't the last chapter ;)**

 **For anyone who is getting all uppity about the fact that Caroline is now pregnant with twins she didn't give permission to have in her body; A) Might I remind you that the actress herself is pregnant, although I realize this is not a good sequeway on the show, and B) The coven that made sure the twins would stay alive somehow are total d*cks. They wouldn't have cared about Caroline had they even met her, and later on their laws demand that one of those twin girls has to kill the other when they're however old. Don't try to get logic out of the coven's plans because they're basically just wanting to keep their coven alive through murder. Not cool.**

* * *

Freya came downstairs at a run as Caroline shrieked at the pain, knowing it couldn't be remedied yet. Klaus followed as she clutched her stomach and Freya ran to her side. Freya grabbed her and she breathed hard.

Elijah was out with Marcel, fighting in the boxing ring.

Hayley was over in her own home, tending to Hope.

There wasn't anyone there right then, but her, Freya and Klaus.

"Come, let's get you into a bed." Freya said hurriedly, and they went towards the stairs. But even while gripping both the ancient witch's hand, and the hybrid's, she screamed as she took a step.

"No! No we can't climb stairs right now, I have to go somewhere close." Caroline said hurriedly, looking at Freya. "The babies are coming now!" She screamed.

"Alright, alright I suppose we'll have to make do with something a little less comfortable." Klaus said, and let Caroline's hand go, gesturing for Freya to follow him. She grabbed Caroline and walked alongside her as she breathed hard.

Klaus went around the corner on the right and they stopped at a wooden table, the same one Klaus told her Hayley had been placed on when he and Elijah thought she and the baby were dying. She blinked and let the two siblings hoist her up onto it. Caroline settled on her back and then shrieked again at the pain, Freya forcing her to sit up on her elbows. Freya shared a look with Klaus.

"Comfort her, Nik. I need to take over." Freya replied. Klaus nodded and they switched places, Klaus grabbing Caroline's hand and helping her to sit up a little more as she tried to. Caroline looked at Klaus while she readied herself for the pain to come back again and he looked at her.

"Were you there when Hayley was giving birth to Hope?" Caroline asked shakily, and Klaus could see beads of sweat forming on her forehead. He took his hand out of hers and put in on the side of her face.

"I was there for some of it. I saw Hope come into the world, but I wasn't by Hayley's side." He replied. He put his forehead to hers and Freya got her phone out. "But I'm glad I am able to help you now, Caroline." He told her, and she closed her eyes, pressing her forehead hard against his. She didn't say anything.

Freya had called Elijah to help her, and soon Elijah came, glistening sweat, with towels. He put them at the edge of the table and Freya moved Caroline forward to it, putting the towels under her.

Elijah stayed to watch as Caroline was told to push, and Freya's hands caught a baby girl, screaming and crying. Klaus saw the girl, and gasped. Caroline tried to sit up and get a better look, but knew the other little one was still there. Freya held up the little girl for her to see and she smiled and the writhing pink mess.

"Are you going to name her?" Klaus asked as Elijah took her away. Caroline blinked and shook her head.

"I shouldn't." She replied. "They're not my kids, Klaus. Alaric remembers what Jo wanted to name them. They decided together." Klaus held her and she put her head on his shoulder, until the pain came back.

After another hour of Caroline pushing, the other girl came. Her twin sister having already been cleaned and dressed, Caroline held the her for a while, still on the table. Klaus had the same look on his face as she did. Awe. The baby girl was beautiful to be sure, and asleep. With a small beanie on her head and in a onesie, coddled in a blanket, the girl was adorable.

"Did the clothes come from Hope's wardrobe?" Caroline asked.

"No, but I was considering it before when you arrived. Then something made me think that the twin girls should not be given charity, especially in this circumstance." Klaus replied. Caroline pulled him to her and hugged him with one arm, the other still holding the baby girl to her chest. Klaus didn't hold her back but didn't pull away. She let go slowly and looked at him, finding he wouldn't look in her eyes again. Elijah brought the other girl to her, in a different colored blanket but same clothing, and she held both of them, then laid them on the table.

Looking at them, she wondered if they'd need food soon. She turned to Freya who watched her carefully.

"If they wake up and want food, would I be able to give it to them?" Caroline asked. Freya nodded.

"It would be a little harder for them than other infants to get what they need, but they will do so." Freya replied "At least, until their father comes to get them?" She asked. Caroline looked back at her.

"What are you asking?"

"If you've changed your mind about the infants you just gave birth to." Freya replied. "I know that if I were in your position, there's nothing I wouldn't do to keep them." Caroline gave her a look.

"But they aren't mine, Freya. I'm not the mother of them, not really. And Alaric might be the father but he and I, we weren't ever anything more than a student and a teacher. My best friend was the one who was close to him, not me." Caroline said. "It's not fair to keep them from a parent who wants them, even if they won't have a mother."

"What if you could continue to be one?" Freya asked.

"What, be with Alaric?" Caroline asked in return and scoffed. "I don't have any feelings for him. I gave my heart to someone else a long time ago." She replied. Freya bowed her head and nodded.

"Very well, Caroline." Freya replied. She passed her and put her hand on Caroline's shoulder, looking at her face. "I will keep watch over the twins until it's time for them to depart, I shall take them to my room." She walked away, one of the girls and Elijah taking the other for her. Caroline got off the table. She watched as the girls went with Freya and Elijah to her room, disappearing behind the wall, and looked down at her stomach. It was in the same shape it'd been in seven months ago. Like nothing had ever happened to her body. She still gripped her stomach and looked away, accidentally meeting the eyes of Klaus, who was looking at her through the open windows in the corridor. He'd been talking to a hybrid before and now that the person was gone, he stood there, staring at her.

Klaus began to walk to her, and Caroline caught her breath. Though why, she didn't understand. Klaus had helped her while she gave birth to the twins. He held her, understood her.

But even with Klaus showing her kindness and love sometimes, it didn't stop him from going to Camille again, everytime.

Klaus held her eyes as he continued toward her, his face going between a light scowl of disinterest and a wanting to be sympathetic and there for her. She blinked and looked away, not wanting to know which look was the truth.

He stopped before her and she looked back at him.

"Are you alright?" He asked. Caroline gave him a look.

"I grew attached to them. Those girls are the only opportunity I'll ever have of giving birth to kids." She said.

"Well, I can understand that." Klaus replied. "After all, I thought I didn't want a child. And then Elijah persuaded me to listen to Hope's heartbeat, inside Hayley's womb." Caroline nodded and closed her eyes. "Our beliefs of the future change over time, it appears." Klaus said, and took another step toward her, then pulled her to him again, enveloping her in his arms. "I'm sorry, love." he whispered. Caroline's head went back to his shoulder and she breathed hard to keep from crying. There was no point in getting sad about this. She had just been, a vessel. And now her job was over.

One of the twin girls, she remembered from the smell, in the teal blanket, started cooing and then broke into a solid cry. Caroline pulled away from Klaus slightly and turned toward the girl's cries. Then she looked back at him, grateful for his comfort, but went to tend to her.

Caroline came into the room and Freya looked at her, already holding the infant. The baby girl caught Caroline's eye as she came towards her, and continued cooing while she propped her up in her arms, and helped her find her food. Freya was right, the girl would have more trouble, but what get what she needed. That was a new thing, she realized. Vampire milk. The girl continued to swallow and Caroline giggled at herself, then stroked the girl's head.

The girl finished a few minutes later, and readied herself for sleep again, Caroline putting her back in her blanket. She looked at the other girl, in a dark pink blanket, and found she was still asleep. Then she left the room and saw Klaus was nowhere to be found.

Caroline went upstairs, the handrail racing under her skin, and found her room, trusting Freya to be by the twins' side.

She sat on the bed, and pulled a book she'd found from the room she and Klaus had talked in while reading, then began to read again.

It wasn't a book of poetry, or full of pictures as the other books had mostly been about. This one was different.

" _All his preparations being made, he could no longer resist the carrying out of his plans..."_

* * *

A few hours later, when Caroline got to part 2, her phone buzzed and a text popped up on the screen. It was Stefan.

'we're halfway there, just passed Tennessee's border into Alabama, should be there in a couple more hours.' He said.

'I'll be there' She texted back, and put the book to the side. When vampires had super speed and compulsion, there's no telling how fast they can go. Klaus had gone to Camille, there was clear when he didn't come back to see her after she fed the twins. He'd gone to see Camille and he'd had a choice, and he chose her. Caroline bowed her head and shook it, slapping her legs. This was not going to get to her. She had an eternity to heal from what happened, and crying was not something she needed to do. Not here, or now.

So she stood up and left her room, going downstairs. Caroline went to the twin girls, Freya turning to see her and smiling faintly. She didn't return it. And soon Freya studied her as she came closer.

"Are you sad to part with the girls?" Freya asked.

"No." Caroline replied and looked up at her. "Well, yeah, but that's not the whole reason why I'm sad."

"Is Klaus to blame, then?" Freya asked.

"Yeah." Caroline replied. "He left me." She turned to Freya. Freya looked away and Caroline noticed Freya had changed the twins' diapers. Then she turned to Caroline and Caroline waited for anything Freya had to say.

"I'll leave you to your thoughts." Freya replied, leaving the room. Caroline looked after her without protest and wondered if her decision not to keep the twins had suddenly changed her opinion of her. She held her chin up and looked back at the twins. Caroline wanted to call Freya out on the sudden change in opinion because of one choice, even if it was a really, huge decision. But since learning what Freya had experienced in her life already, she would just let Freya say something when she deemed it necessary. So Caroline studied the twins' sleeping faces, memorizing them. She may not ever see them again. She closed her eyes, and left the room, finding Freya just standing by the door, they looked eachother in the eye as Caroline turned and went back to the main room. Not feeling Freya's eyes on her any longer, Caroline crossed her arms. She tried not to look after where Klaus had disappeared to but almost found it impossible. She needed him more than ever, she realized now. Caroline stood still, staring out where Klaus had gone.

"Hey" A voice called behind her, and Caroline saw Hayley coming toward her.

"Hi." Caroline replied, looking away to the twins. Hayley came closer and searched her face. She took in the sadness in Caroline's eyes and the fighting to show it, then put the information away.

"So the baby girls don't have names?" Hayley asked. Caroline looked up at her.

"No. No the one parent they still have should get to name them." She replied. She didn't ask how Hayley knew. It didn't matter anyway. If this topic had become a subject for gossip, it wasn't like everyone wasn't trying to refrain from gossiping about her and Klaus.

"Well, I don't know." Hayley replied. Caroline looked at her. "Giving birth to the girls, even if they aren't biologically yours, that gives you some kind of right, yeah?" Caroline shrugged. "And just because you weren't able to conceive them, that doesn't make you any less of a mom to them." Hayley added.

"Yeah, but it's not like I would've wanted to have kids with my ex-history teacher." Caroline replied. Hayley smirked and they stood in silence for a moment.

"I know it's hard for you to watch Klaus go off to Camille anytime." She said. "Like he's at her beck and call…" Hayley added, looking away and crossing her arms.

"It's not that." Caroline replied and Hayley looked back at her. "It's just that, every time Klaus made this speech to me, that he wanted me to come with him to this city, and he'd show me everything in the world; all the art and great cities, and we'd listen to all the music. He really, really wanted to show me all of that stuff." Hayley listened and Caroline's eyes looked away for a moment. "But now that I'm ready to see it all, he isn't."

"I don't think that it's, that he isn't ready for you, and the world." Hayley replied. "I mean, Cami's human. If she doesn't get turned when someone decides they don't like her anymore, Klaus doesn't have that long with her. In his mind." She said.

"We've got an eternity and she doesn't." Caroline agreed. Hayley nodded. "I already knew about that." She said. "I mean, I was starting to get it."

"I know what you mean." Hayley replied. Caroline gave her a look. "I'm married to a guy that I'm definitely, going to outlive. He's a good man, and he makes me happy, and he looks after my daughter. But I met Elijah before I met him, and I fell for Elijah so fast. When my husband dies, I will still have, all the time in the world with Elijah." Caroline smiled. "It's just that Elijah doesn't entirely understand that yet. When I married Jackson, he thought that was the end for us."

"It obviously wasn't." Caroline said. Hayley held her eyes with a flicker of danger in them. "It doesn't matter." She added quickly before Hayley could deliver a threat or feel the need to defend herself.

"Look, Klaus does love you, Caroline." Hayley said, nodding to assure her further and uncrossing her arms. "He hasn't ever admitted it to me, or any of his other siblings, until you showed up here." Caroline looked at her.

"Why would they ask if Klaus loved me?" She asked.

"Because they also, overheard that conversation I had with him about keeping an eye on Cami." Hayley replied. "That and when you first came here, Elijah wanted to know about your connection to him." Caroline nodded and looked down. "I've gotten to know the guy pretty well over the time I've spent here. And trust me, he has really deep, and intense feelings for the both of you. Don't give up hope." Caroline crossed her arms and stood in silence.

"I'm not." She realized. Hayley looked at her with surprise. Caroline looked back up at her and gave her a small smile. "Thank you." She said. Although it felt like she already knew what Hayley had told her about Klaus and Camille. She turned away and went back upstairs to her room, hearing Hayley walk off as she began to close the door. In a split-second, Caroline decided to leave the door open a crack, and went back to reading.

She didn't know how long it had been since she started reading again when she heard something.

A slamming door, and footsteps. Only Klaus moved that fast.

She stood up and solemnly went to the door, not knowing what to expect as she went to the door. She opened it and went downstairs, looking over the stair rail every few seconds in case he appeared, then came close to standing by the table when he did. He was only a few feet from her; while she stood two feet from the table, he stood in the middle of the room.

Klaus looked hard in her eye and Caroline studied his face, partially accepting the truth of his heart belonging to another woman including her. If this was him coming to tell her he couldn't keep doing this to both of them, she'd applaud him. A fleeting feeling to also give him another slap for putting her in this situation in the first place was still inside her. But she let that feeling go and looked back at him. She loved him. And she knew how she was when she loved a person. It didn't matter what they did to her, as long as they were alright. She just didn't think that once again, she'd get the short end of the stick.

Klaus's blue eyes were full of determination. Her eyes widened and something clicked. Klaus charged to her and slipped his fingers under her hair, pulling her gently to him and kissing her with full strength. She kissed him back and kissed him again, gripping him. Klaus walked her backwards to the table and he pinned her legs against it, kissing her again and they fumbled to catch up with the rhythm of eachother. He cleanly took her top off, leaving the camisole underneath she'd worn to keep the twins warm. Klaus picked her up and they fell back onto the table, luckily it didn't break under the weight Klaus had used. But then he probably used his hybrid strength numerous times involving this table, with enemies he was interrogating and things like that.

Klaus laid on top of her and shredded her camisole, soon she'd relieved him of his shirt and he fell against her, kissing her harder and sighing as Caroline's lips escaped him and trailed down his neck, his stubble a little longer than the last time she'd kissed it. She pinned him in-between her legs, and they continued kissing, writhing in a dance only they had become accustomed to during their time in the woods, and remembered the elation it had brought before, time and time again.

A few hours had passed, and now Klaus and Caroline laid on their backs, panting, and having moved to his bed with the covers up to their waists. They looked at each other for a minute, and Klaus sat up, looking down at her. She studied him and saw the same hesitation as he'd had the last few weeks.

"What happened with Camille?" She asked. Klaus looked down.

"I just told her I had to leave." He replied.

"So, you didn't mention anything about being with me?"

"No."

"So you basically cheated on her." Caroline said. He opened his mouth to defend himself but found himself at a loss for words. As much as she wanted to lecture him on how unfair that was to both her and Camille, especially when she'd kept her mouth shut and saved the twins' lives, she realized she didn't need to say anything. The look on his face said it all. Klaus could pass an innocent vampire or werewolf, and if they were against him he'd have no problems tearing their heart from their chest in a second, dropping it after their corpse had done so. He would fight for Hope's safety until his last breath. He'd stay loyal to his siblings; never letting them perish. He had grown to accept Rebekah's happiness, and Elijah's. Any coming war, she knew he'd be able to fight and win in it.

But choosing between her and the human bartender was one thing he couldn't do. Or at least, he wasn't ready to do so. She looked away, taking in the irony.

 _I intend to be your last, however long it takes_.

Who knew that was two sided. She looked back at him and sat up, taking his face in one hand and kissing his cheek. Klaus looked back at her in surprise. This wasn't going to be something easily explained, and right this minute she didn't need to. She got out of the bed and took some of the covers with her to her room, getting some of the clothes from her suitcase out and putting them on to find him already redressed and waiting in her doorway.

"Stefan and Alaric are coming soon to take the twins back to Mystic Falls." Caroline told him and he nodded silently. Then he got out of her way solemnly and watched her as she went downstairs and to Freya's room.

The twins were laid on the table again in their respectful blankets, Caroline stared at them alone, until she heard someone knocking on the gate. She looked up as a hybrid opened the gate, and Stefan and Alaric came towards her. Her eyes locked on Stefan's immediately, then she broke her gaze and looked at Alaric. Then she stepped back to let Alaric look at the girls.

She'd never seen such a happy look on a father's face. His eyes swung towards hers.

"Do they have names?" He asked. She shook her head. Without waiting for an explanation, Alaric picked up the girl in the teal blanket. Just looking at her, holding her head up with one hand. He moved her to the crook of his arm and Stefan joined him, glancing at Caroline before picking up the other girl. Caroline stared at the twin girls for a moment longer, and looked away. She saw someone out of the corner of her eye, and soon realized it was two people.

Bonnie and Enzo stood side by side, smiling at her. She grinned back at them.

"Hello, love." Enzo greeted, and walked towards her, giving her their first hug. She scoffed at the gesture and Enzo let her go, Bonnie coming in to embrace her. "So you and the Hybrid have knocked boots, eh?"

"Enzo." Bonnie murmured harshly, giving him a look. Enzo's eyebrow rose.

"Yeah, I don't think the Hybrid would let you get away with just saying that, even if you are my friend."

"When did I get bumped down to 'friend'?" Enzo replied. She gave him a look.

"When you didn't call to ask where I was, or if you figured it out, asked if I was coming back. You know, showed some concern." Caroline said. Enzo came in to stand beside Bonnie and Caroline looked at the both of them.

"I was a bit more preoccupied with getting this one under control." Enzo replied. Caroline studied Bonnie and she gave her a big smile. She started to wrap her head around this and gave Enzo a hard look.

"You hurt her and-"

"I know, love, you'll kill me." Enzo replied.

"I will. I'm serious. I'm pretty sure Bonnie would let me, too." She said, and looked at her. Bonnie looked up at Enzo and smiled, an eyebrow raised.

"He doesn't need to find out." Bonnie replied. Enzo gave her a look and turned back to Caroline.

"By the way, Stefan needs to talk to you. He kept going on and on about needing to talk to you while we were coming here. Us being in different vehicles was all that kept me from snapping his neck." Caroline's eyes grew wide.

"What did he need to talk about?" She asked. Enzo shook his head in confusion.

"I know as little as you know, love. Although I'm sure it has something to do with not being the model boyfriend for the past however long you two have been together."

"Are you actually still together, Care?" Bonnie asked. She looked at her best friend and tried to make it look like she wasn't covering something up. Bonnie stared at her for a moment.

"You're hiding something. Spill." She commanded playfully.

"I didn't want what Stefan wanted. And things with him haven't been great for a while anyway." Caroline said.

"Finally, she admits it." Enzo wowed, and Bonnie elbowed him.

"So, I came here, where someone I knew could help me, would." Caroline said. Enzo blinked and waited for the explanation, along with Bonnie. Caroline looked behind her, seeing Stefan standing by Alaric and admiring the girls, when he glanced at her and she turned back to Bonnie and Enzo.

"Can we talk about this a little later?" She asked hurriedly. Bonnie nodded and pulled on Enzo to take him to Alaric. Alaric looked at Bonnie and Enzo.

"Do you want to see her?" He asked.

"Which one?" Bonnie asked in return.

"Doesn't matter." He replied. She looked at him and he at her, and she shrugged.

"Sure."

She decided, and Alaric gave her one of the girls. Bonnie held in order the baby to look her in the eye hesitantly. Enzo nudged her.

"Makes you want one of your own?" he asked. Bonnie looked at the girl with a smile and showed her face to Enzo.

* * *

Stefan saw that Caroline was now alone, and Alaric had left the room with Bonnie and Enzo. His hands shoved his jean pockets, he walked to her hesitantly and Caroline stood before him, ready to talk. This was new.

"Are you coming home?" He asked. Caroline held his eyes and shook her head with a sad smile. With everything Stefan had gone through, he didn't deserve to lose another love. But then there was always Valerie.

"Mystic Falls was my home, once. I will always love that place, but, I don't belong there anymore." She replied.

"I'm sorry I was so bad at being a boyfriend, Caroline." Stefan said. She gave him another sad smile. "I wish, I could make up for it." He confessed. Caroline studied him and he bowed his head, reaching for her hand and taking it.

"I'm sorry too, Stefan. But you can't." Caroline replied. Stefan searched her eyes and bowed his head again, stepping back and letting her hand go. He started towards the same door he'd first entered and she kept her eyes on him, he looked back at her, as he walked away.

Caroline stood staring at the door, her hands clasped, and knew this was good. She'd thought Stefan was a her soulmate. But nothing, could've been farther from the truth. He was not good for her.

Bonnie and Enzo came back in the door and as their eyes set on hers, Bonnie smiled at her.

"So you're staying in the compound, then?" Enzo asked.

"Yep. Mystic Falls is in the rearview. It'll stay there for a while." She replied.

"Keep in touch, Care, okay?" Bonnie asked. Caroline nodded and they hugged. As they pulled apart, Bonnie smiled. "Oh!" She said, and pretended to pull something from behind her back. "You forgot this on your way here." And handed her a journal.

The journal Elena had given her, to tell her everything about the life they were leading. Caroline looked back up at Bonnie.

"Elena would want to hear about this." Bonnie said, and gave her another smile. Enzo hugged Bonnie's waist and stared at Caroline as well.

Bonnie knew that Caroline was with Klaus now. She'd heard about the forest thing, she knew that she and Klaus slept together. So this was the way she showed her approval and gave Caroline permission not to be guilty. Caroline laughed slightly and pulled Bonnie into another hug. Bonnie laughed and hugged her back.


	7. Piece by Piece

It didn't take long for everyone to get going again. Bonnie offered to stay but she assured her best friend that she was fine; everyone was safe. And even though Bonnie mentioned that the twins would probably attract unwanted attention because of what happened to keep them alive and the reason behind it, Caroline didn't want to help this time. Her friends, her family; they only came to say hello and goodbye. So when the gate closed, it felt like it had before they'd arrived. Enzo and Bonnie looked back to see her one more time, but not Stefan. And now, as Caroline stood in the compound alone, she felt free.

She saw someone moving in her peripheral vision and turned to see Elijah smile at her, and redo the lapel of his jacket. He came towards her and studied her, she did the same.

"Does this mean you are here to stay, Miss Forbes?" Elijah asked. She held his eyes and nodded.

"Would you have a problem?" She asked in return, crossing her arms. He smirked and looked away, shaking his head.

"The thought never crossed my mind." He replied.

"So the room that I've been staying in…"

"Is yours, as long as you wish to live there." He assured her.

"Thank you." Caroline replied. Elijah nodded and went past her without another word. She stayed in her spot for longer than she could tell, and her arms dropped back to her sides. She felt Klaus's eyes on her.

"Did you mean that?" He asked. She turned to him and found he was in the balcony.

"What?" She asked in return

"Will you stay?" Klaus asked softly. Caroline studied his eyes and looked away. Then she heard the _whoosh_ of his vampire speed and then he was right before her. His hands behind his back.

"Now, that I know you aren't ready to just be with me, Klaus…" She began. He searched her face and looked away.

"I'm sorry." He replied.

"It's fine." Caroline assured him. He looked back up at her.

"How can it be? After all I know what your other loves have done to you. I don't see how I am any better than they are."

"You know what it is you're doing, Klaus." Caroline told him. "And as hard as it is to say, I get why you're having a hard time letting go."

"Really?" He asked in a desperate kind of way. She was a little taken aback as she'd never seen this kind of desperation on his face but she straightened and put on a braver face for him.

"Yeah. I mean, I love someone who hasn't got all the time in the world here. I want every second I could have with them." She replied. Klaus stared at her for a long moment and smiled appreciatively.

"Would it be impertinent to kiss you?" He asked, and when she smiled he returned it. Caroline took a step in and played with the front of his shirt, his eyes gazing in wonder on her face.

"I think I'll let you miss it until I come back." She replied and brushed past him, leaving him at a loss for words as she always did.

"Wh-what will you do?" He asked as she reached the stairs. She took the rail in hand and looked back at him.

"I'll make you a deal." She said, and earned a curious look from him. "Save me my room and I'll tell you when I get back." Klaus smiled and she went up the stairs one at a time.

It didn't take her long to collect things. She wasn't planning on taking much. It was weird how the stay had changed her. She didn't need to be lugging her things around with her while she went around the country.

* * *

It had been a year and a half since she left Klaus to be with Camille, and she decided to start sending friendly postcards. Not like 'wish you were here', but maybe a picture of the place, a little of what she did. Maybe he'd send her a reply, maybe about her room. She missed him.

And so she collected five postcards from the first gas station she found on her way into New Hampshire, chose the best carefree one and wrote just a little on it. She put down his address and three days later she knew it'd gotten to him. A hybrid of his found her while she went through a museum and gave her the anticipated reply.

'Your room is getting a little dusty; is this permission to tidy up?' Was the reply. So began their postcard banter for the next few months, mostly just about nothing but seeing his handwriting on the back of a new Orleans postcard meant a lot. And meant it was time to visit some old friends. So she went back to Mystic Falls for a day or two and saw bonnie and enzo, the twins. The girls had grown and their names, Ashley and Joanne, were burned into her mind and her heart. She didn't visit Stefan but then he wasn't available.

Caroline started on her trek across the country again and received a postcard, telling her things were changing. Hayley's husband had died. Things were in an uproar. She wanted to ask if she needed to help, but not knowing if Klaus was still with Camille; if she was still alive, if she'd been turned or something, it would be a heavy burden weighing on her mind when she would be helping to fight. So she just offered her condolences and moved on.

* * *

It was two years now since she was in New Orleans, and now she was making her way to Tennessee. The postcard flow lessened a little bit; Klaus didn't need to say it had something to do with Camille. Caroline just hoped this conversation they had wouldn't stop altogether.

The frame of the painting which was entitled 'Turner's Seafaring Ways' was enveloping her vision as she stared at the sun Turner had painted, the ships in the bay on either side of the picture, and little fires on the ships in the right. Right now this painting looked beautiful, and wondered what it'd be like to sail the ocean on one of those ships.

She was in a museum of art, dedicated to Mr. Turner, in Tennessee. Things there were wonderful, although the accents started to get to her after a while. Both in a good way and a bad. There hadn't been a postcard from Klaus for a month and she was keeping herself from demanding a reply. He still needed Camille, and she didn't need to look desperate on a freaking postcard. That's all she needed to believe before she started out again.

But then she felt someone's presence a little too close and was ready to either rip out a heart or punch someone in the gut. And so she turned around, but realized the man behind her was a familiar face. Devin, a hybrid of Klaus's.

"Hi." She greeted and Devin flashed a smile, then handed her the reply she'd been waiting for for what seemed like a whole other year. She looked down to read it and Devin placed a hand on hers. She looked up.

"You might want to sit down or something, this is going to be a bit brutal." He told her. Caroline searched his face, hoping for a poor joke, and when Devin held his own she found a bench and dropped slowly into it. She was going to pray she didn't see Klaus breaking up with her and saying Camille was his new last love until she saw different words on that damn thing. Caroline forced her eyes open and tightly held the card.

Camille was dead. She'd been in a fight that was too much for her and he hadn't been there for her.

She'd turned a few months ago and went off the deep end, became uncontrollable and dangerous.

Camille was dead. She was dead. She died.

Caroline felt absolutely horrible right then; for Camille, for Klaus. He lost her.

But he was asking her to come back in case she thought she wouldn't be needed.

He needed her. He needed her. He needed her, more than before.

Caroline looked up at Devin who had a slight smile on his face and he patted her back.

"Go on back to New Orleans, Devin." She told him.

"What will you do?" He asked in reply.

"You're going to tell him, aren't you?" Caroline asked. Devin shook his head and she slapped the back of his head. "No lying, even if Klaus compelled you." Devin scoffed and she rolled her eyes. "Okay, sorry. I'm not telling you so just go back." She said. Devin nodded and got up, speeding out. She stared at the postcard in her hand and smiled, giggling happily, and her laughter becoming louder. It wasn't that she was glad Camille was dead. She had taken Klaus from her but if Camille hadn't done so she never would've seen the country without Klaus. She wouldn't have gone out into the world by herself like this. No. She was more happy that this drama was finally over. The drama she couldn't help fix, and douse the flames. She had wanted to be there with Klaus, more than anything. But now she knew nothing would stop her this time. Even if he hadn't asked her to come. She got off the bench in one short motion, and gripped the postcard tightly in one hand as she left the museum. Soon she was back at her hotel room and all of her things were packed, ready for a short trip to her last destination for a while.

* * *

Marcel heard footsteps outside the gate, and looked out to the guest, wondering if things needed to be handled again. It was bad enough Hayley's husband had just been killed, and Klaus's girlfriend on top of that, but the Mikaelson family didn't need the whole fight coming to them in their own home. But he was pleasantly surprised by seeing a young curly-haired blonde with a bag on her shoulder. She caught his gaze and walked right to the bars.

"Hi, Klaus asked for me." Caroline said.

"Well he's not in right now, but I'm Marcel. What can I do for you?" He replied.

"You're Marcel?" She asked. He nodded and looked slightly confused. "Klaus told me so much about you. I'm Caroline Forbes." She said, and held out a hand. Marcel's eyebrow rose and he opened the gate. She grinned at him and he shook her hand, then led her into the compound.

"Caroline." Klaus greeted. She saw the hope in his eyes, but nothing else about him showed the happiness she felt at being back here. It felt like more than two years since leaving. She turned back to Marcel and he smiled at her.

"Welcome back, Caroline." He said and left her to Klaus. She looked up at him with her hands clasped and Klaus looked away as she took in the details all over again.

"It doesn't seem like much changed."

"Well let me assure you." Klaus said. "A lot has transpired." She caught his eye and he gave her a slight smile. "Which is why, I called you." He added.

She grinned and sped up the stairs. Klaus faced her and she ran into his arms, holding him tightly. He shut his eyes and breathed her in, holding her hard in return. They stood like that for a long time, and Klaus slowly pulled away to look in her eyes.

"How's Hayley?" Caroline asked.

"As well as to be expected; she did just lose the man she chose over my brother." He replied. She gave him a look and Klaus smirked at her reaction. Caroline then pulled on the lapels of his jacket.

"How are you doing?" She asked. Klaus looked down.

"I can't be sure, love." He replied. She came in and kissed his cheek, then took his face in both of her hands.

"Well, let's see." She replied. "How about, if you're feeling up for it, we can go to your room, or mine, and have comfort sex." Klaus smirked and held her arms.

"I don't see why not." He replied with a murmur. Caroline took his hand and led him to his room, knowing where to go from memory.

* * *

 **Hi everyone, I hope you enjoyed this. Please a comment if you wish, and no hate please. I know the ending was kind of cut off but I think I prefer it that way. This is definitely the last chapter, although I'm glad you guys wanted me to continue.**

 **As I didn't know before 3x14/7x14 if Klaus would in fact choose Caroline over Camille, this is what I thought would happen. If you don't like how I saw it you can write your own fanfic.**

 **Again, thank you everyone for your reviews. :)**


End file.
